


POTC: Curse Of The Black Pearl

by AwesomesauceAbbie



Series: POTC Series [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomesauceAbbie/pseuds/AwesomesauceAbbie
Summary: Y/N L/N has lived in Port Royal for eight years. As Governor Swann, his daughter Elizabeth and Lieutenant Norrington were voyaging to Port Royal from London, she was discovered amongst a wreckage alongside one William Turner. She became a normal standard citizen in the harbour town until she received a mystery invitation to a ball. The ball itself and the day's after changed her life forever.
Relationships: James Norrington/Reader
Series: POTC Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Mystery Invitation

A gray, impenetrable wall of fog covered the sea, from somewhere came the faint sound of a little girl's voice, singing, almost under her breath. "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me..." Suddenly a massive ship emerged from the grey, the HMS Dauntless as the young girl continued to sing. "Drink up me hearties, yo, ho..." The song was cut off as the girl's shoulder was clutched by an older man, startling her. "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" The man warned her, Elizabeth stares wide-eyed in fear at him. "Mr. Gibbs" Lieutenant James Norrington, a dashing young man, Royal Navy to the core, glared sternly at Gibbs. Standing beside him was Governor Weatherby Swann, a man of obvious high station, brass buttons on his thick blue jacket. "That will do" the Lieutenant finished. "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words" Gibbs warned, Norrington replied with no interest whatsoever "consider them marked. On your way" Gibbs moved along muttering about more bad luck as Norrington approached the young girl known as Elizabeth Swann.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate" She concurred. "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop" he informed the young girl with a smug smile. Elizabeth didn't know what a 'short drop and a sudden stop' meant though Gibbs helpfully mimed a man being hung, causing Elizabeth to let out a frightened gasp which is when her father stepped in. "Lieutenant Norrington...I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter." Norrington apologised and moved along. 

After being slightly chatised from her father she was left alone like she was moments ago. The fog still hemmed in the ship; very little of the sea was visible but suddenly, two figured cane into view. A young boy, floating on his back in the otherwise empty water. There was nothing to show where he came from, or how he came to be there. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Alerting both Norrington and Swann who spotted the boy almost immediately. "Man overboard!" There was Quick movement and activity on deck, Sailors used a boathook to snag the boy when he passed. Norrington hauled him aboard and laid him on the deck, Elizabeth sidled in for a closer look. "He's still breathing" the Lieutenant noted before Gibbs spotted where the boy had come from. Wreckage from a ship littered the  
water along with the bodies of its crew.  
What was left of the ship's hull burned, a ragged British flag hung limply from the stern, the H.M.S. Dauntless slipped silently through it all. "What happened here?" Governor Swann questioned "an explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed" Lieutenant Norrington explained to him and the rest of the crew who merely looked on at the scene. "Lot of good it did them..." Gibbs scoffed before continuing "everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!" It was then that Lieutenant finally rose to action. "Rouse the Captain, immediately. Coms about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew jackets off the cannons!" He ordered, the crew rushed around following the given orders.

Once the remains of the wreckage was searched thoroughly, only one other survivor was found. A girl who appeared to be only a couple years younger than the Lieutenant, she was brought aboard the Dauntless and taken below as was William Turner. Elizabeth Swann had discovered his name after he had waken briefly. Though there was no evidence for what exactly happened to the powder magazine but it did seem to be what had caused the incident. William didn't awaken for the rest of the day but the young girl did. Except from a minor cold from being in the water for so long, neither of them were badly injured. Lieutenant Norrington, under the orders of the Captain, was the first to speak to the young lady. He knocked before entering the room, she was sat up and almost startled upon Norrington's entrance. "My apologies for scaring you. I'm Lieutenant James Norrington, you're currently aboard the HMS Dauntless. We found you and a young boy amongst a wrecked Merchant ship. I was hoping, if you're able of course, if you could tell us what occurred?" She nodded quietly and glanced at him, he certainly was handsome for his age. "My name is Y/N L/N. You have my eternal gratitude for saving me, we were raided by Pirates. A black ship with black sails, it appeared out of nowhere. The crew didn't stand a chance to arm themselves before the attack, there was an explosion and that's all I can remember I'm afraid sir." The Lieutenant gave a curt nod "that alone is most helpful Miss L/N. I shall leave you to rest but if there is anything you should need please come find me. I will be on deck." Y/N went back to resting and was fully recovered by time they reached Port Royal.

Eight years later.  
It had been another trying day for the young Miss Y/N. Another day of being touched and grabbed by drunken merchant sailors at one of the local taverns where she worked as a serving girl. The money wasn't much but it was enough to buy the smallest house in Port Royal as well as enough to keep herself alive, when she returned to her humble abode the sun had set and a letter awaited her. After settling down in a chair by the fire, she opened said letter, her face becoming one of confusion. "Dear Y/N L/N, you have been invited to the celebratory ball for Captain, soon to be Commodore, Norrington's promotion. The ball takes place on June 23rd." That was next week, the day before the actual promotion ceremony. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Governor Swann's idea for the day early celebration, regardless none of her dresses were suitable for such an event but she was eager to find out who had invited her and why. "I suppose that money I was saving for a better house will have to go else where" she smiled to herself. A ball, an elegant event was something she'd never thought she'd witness and yet she had been personally invited to one. Her excitement could barely be contained.


	2. The Promotion Ball

T'was the night of the ball, Y/N had brought a rather nice, luxurious dress for the event. One that had cost her a pretty penny and then some, she hoped it'd be a lovely evening worth of such money. Though when she arrived she felt embarrassed, all the other women had escorts where as she had none. Of course Elizabeth Swann, a somewhat friend of hers, also had no father but that was because she was being preserved for Norrington. No doubt the wouldbe Commodore would attempt a proposal tomorrow after his promotion, it wounded her heart for on the day the two had met Y/N found herself attracted to the fine handsome man. Though no doubt every woman here probably felt the same way. With a small announcement from the Governor and an around of applause for Lieutenant Norrington, the music began as did the dancing. This when Y/N felt truly out of place and pitiful but who invited her here to only cause her embarrassment? In the week between receiving the invitation and the actual day she had been given no clue. 

Naturally, first dance with Norrington went to Elizabeth but after that dance had ended, whilst Y/N was sipping from a champagne flute Norrington approached het. "Miss L/N, I see you received my invitation" she almost choked on her drink. "Captain...I truly have no idea what possessed you to invite me to this elegant evening, don't you perhaps think that such a statement could be too bold? After all, I doubt it'll be long before you take Miss Swann's hand in marriage..." She muttered, looking away flush with emotion. Norrington nodded curtly. "Yes, after tomorrow's ceremony I shall propose. One can only hope she'll accept. However, friendship with a fine woman as yourself is something that should still be cherished. It has been too long since we last conversed." It was true mainly because Norrington was always too focused on his duty to have a personal life. There were times where they would meet once a week which became once every two weeks, then once a month and then not at all. Y/N had accepted that soon, the two would never cross paths again.

The music started once again, Norrington held out his hand with a kind smile. "May I please have this dance Y/N?" "Of course...James" he took her hand and the two danced for what seemed like hours but of course only minutes. The ball was going well enough that the two were able to go outside and talk without being noticed. "This is the most fun I've had in a very long time" Y/N laughed, James chuckled quietly. "Yes, it does beat a night of patrolls and paper signing. How has life been treating you?" She looked down ever so slightly. "Not as kind as one wishes but it's bearable. Though not much kindness could be found in a tavern of drunken sailors I suppose..." She sighed quietly. "There are other forms of employment available. I hear Miss Finnigan is looking for an assistant in her bakery. The pay, so I've heard, is good too. More than any tavern would pay" he informed her, she gave him a grateful smile. "I'll look into it, baking does sound more interesting" she smiled into her drinking glass. The moonlight shone brightly upon the two, James took in her features. Eyes so bright and full of youth, a body and soul any intelligent man would be a fool to refuse and then a heart so bright, it could light the darkest of times. "You truly have become a beautiful woman Y/N. The man you choose to be with shall be one of the luckiest men upon this world." But he would be luckier and no doubt happier with Miss Swann. "Thank you James, you yourself have become a fine gentlemen and a good man. Elizabeth will surely live a happ-" the sentence was interrupted by a sudden kiss. One that Y/N felt was soft, warm and perfect but also wrong and rather too sudden. James pulled away and looked down. "I-forgive me. That was far too bold, I think I may have had just a little too much drink then good for me...Goodnight and enjoy the rest of the ball Miss L/N" and he walked away, inside back to Elizabeth. 

For the rest of the night, James only stayed by Elizabeth's side, only danced with her whilst Y/N stood outside for a short while, her mind processing what on God's Earth just happened. With her mind in a bother and her aching more than ever for a man she couldn't have, she went home. "So much for an entertaining night" she huffed, all this over nothing more than a silly childish fantasy. Nothing more, nothing less. 

~Ze next morning~  
The promotion ceremony took place early in the afternoon. James Norrington had worked hard and had truly earned his rank as Commodore, it probably wouldn't be too long before he reached the rank of Admiral. Y/N gave it two years at most but she wouldn't be here to see it. She decided that there was nothing keeping her in Port Royal, no family and a number of friends she could count on one hand. After last night, she couldn't stay and watch James be with Elizabeth, it hurt far too much. As a gift, James was presented with a lovely sword, custom made by Port Royal's own Blacksmith Mr Brown, though those with common sense and who frequently did business with the Blacksmith knew that it was actually William Turner who handled the majority of the workload. However, it was after the celebration that the day took a strange turn. Elizabeth almost drowned but was saved by a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, of all people who had come to Port Royal to "commandeere" a ship though he was captured and arrested, his trip to the gallows would be tomorrow morning probably. The night's events however were a lot more terrifying. A pirate raid, the town was being attacked, smashed and blown up. It ended with many injured or dead and one missing Elizabeth Swann.


	3. Do We Have An Accord?

The day after was a hectic mess. Navy soldiers everywhere cleaning up the bodies, most of the locals dealt with the debris. It was chaos but nothing Y/N could do. It wasn't after she passed Norrington in the courtyard that she heard something of interest. A discussion between him and William Turner. "We can ask him where it is, maybe he can lead us to it! We could strike a bargain-" "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally, and therefore of no value" James had argued. That pirate...He was her ticket away from her, her ticket to a new life. She swiftly turned around and headed to the dungeons, unguarded thankfully most likely due to last night. Y/N walked down the stairs and to the only occupied cell. "Pirate?" "Aye lass?" She looked sceptically at him, simple yet dirty clothing, a few tattoos, tanned with brown eyes, dreadlocks and a pirate bandana on his head covering the top of his hair. "I wish to strike a bargain. If I free you from this cell, you'll be going after the ship which attacked last night. You'll take me to the nearest civilised port away from here as thanks for freeing you." The pirate smirked and sat up, looking at Y/N. "Now what would a fine girl like yourself be trying to flee from?" She looked away with a slightly pained expression. "Heartache" she muttered quietly. "Ah. Very well lass but how do you plan on freeing me? The keys run off" before she could answer, William Turner entered the dungeons. "Sparrow! ...Miss L/N? What are you doing here?" "I could very well ask you the same." Sparrow rolled his eyes as the two started to bicker until Will striked his own deal with Sparrow. He wanted to save Elizabeth who was on the ship Jack would be chasing and as he made the cell doors he was able to free the Pirate but agreed to take Y/N away regardless.

The trio escaped the dungeons and got to the docks unnoticed. They hid under one of the long boats and from there went underwater to reach the Dauntless. "You do realise that James keeps a crew on this ship at all times in case of this exact situation?" Y/N hissed quietly. "All part of the plan luv, besides we're after the Interceptor but what has me thinking is why you and the Commodore are on first name basis" Jack smirked but received no answer. Once they boarded the Dauntless, Lieutenant Gillet was, at gunpoint, forced off the ship alongside the crew. Norrington, aboard the Interceptor gave chase shortly enough and boarded the Dauntless within minutes. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" He barked, in a few seconds we swung across and boarded the Interceptor. William cut the grapnel ropes as I kicked off the boarding planks, by time James noticed it was too late. The Interceptor was too far away for boarding. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Captain Sparrow smirked as he stood by the wheel, Norrington seethed but his orders to Groves were measured. "Raise the sails!" "The wind is quarter from astern by the time we're underway, we'll never catch them" the Lieutenant argued. "We need only to come about, to put them in range of the long nines" Gillette looked surprised at the order but relayed it. "Hands! Come about! Jackets off the canons! We are to fire on our own ship?" He asked the Commodore who seemed to be conflicted by his own orders. "Better to see her at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of a pirate." The steersman turned the wheel but the Dauntless' course didn't change one whit, Sparrow had disabled the rudder chain. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen" Groves smiled in admiration before we were out of earshot.

Our current destination waa Tortuga, a whole town filled with rum soaked pirates and whores. "If for one second, you think I'll be satisfied with such a place then you are gravely mistaken Captain Sparrow" Y/N almost spat in disgust. He chuckled quietly "oh but your dear Commodore James Norrington would never find you there luv. Besides Tortuga is heaven, girl like yourself would never feel lonely. Give it a try at least" but was answered by a fierce glare. "Why don't you attempt to sell me the life of a pirate? You'll be needing a larger crew than this no matter what ship you Captain." Turns out there were many positives to being a Pirate. Food, work, adventure and of course treasure. The only downsides were being a criminal, an almost constant possibility of death and the lack of hygiene but everything in life came with a price. Will and Jack had a small squabble over Will's father and his acts of piracy, when we reached Tortuga it was already nightfall. It was exactly as I had imagined it to be, drunkards starting fights over anything and everything and women showing themselves off at every possible moment. Jack found an old friend, Joshamee Gibbs, before we entered a tavern for a drink and so the pirates could talk. I on the other hand, "commandeered" some more appropriate clothes for piracy which meant a shirt, hat and trousers no dresses as well as a sword and a pistol. It seems I'm quiet good at the theft part of being a pirate then again I'm stealing from drunken idiots.

The next day, the crew was assembled and after talking to a parrot and Jack getting slapped for the fourth time we finally set sail to Isla De Muerta to rescue Elizabeth. Not even an hour later and we were suffering a harsh storm. A flash of lightening struck the waves and the crack of thunder could almost be mistaken for canon fire. The canvas of every sail was stretched taut, the ship rocked as it dropped into the valley of huge swell. On board, the new crew members scurried about with their tasks, pulling lines and trimming sails. Excellent sailors, it took everything they had to keep the ship afloat. AnaMaria, the woman who slapped Jack over a stolen boat, was at the helm as Gibbs staggered along the tilted deck toward Jack. "We'd best drop canvas, sir!" He shouted over the storm's rage. "She can hold a bit longer!" The wind picksedup, howling and for whatever insane reason, Jack smiled.


	4. Isla De Muerta

The Interceptor, on open waters, glorious, her white sails set wing-to-wing. Jack's compass was cradled in both hands of its owner. Jack leaned over, studying it almost like he's praying though he's probably never done such a thing in his life. "Bear three points starboard" Captain Sparrow ordered, Anamaria turned the wheel, adjusting course only for the captain to change his mind "Six points port!"  
Anamaria frowned but followed the order, turning the wheel back and the ship responded. Will worked on deck, coiling a rope as Cotton and Y/N worked closer to the helm. Gibbs and William started talking about Jack. Something about an island and a couple of sea turtles but it was only a few minutes after the story that we came across something more chilling. The cursed Isla De Muerta.

"Miss Turner, Miss L/N and I are to go ashore" Captain Sparrow declared as a few crew members started preparing a longboat. "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs questioned "Keep to the code" Jack answered before the three of us headed to the island. "I understand bringing William but why me?" Jack smirked slightly "because missy, you have quiet hands. You can steal something from someone whilst they're eyes on you 'nd they don't notice. I saw it in Tortuga, you may have thought them easy but you don't spend time there to know. That's a handy skill." It's true. Y/N stole an extra shilling or two all the time from the more unpleasant customers back in the tavern at home. Nobody suspected a thing, probably still don't. 

William gave a skull a nervous glance as I rowed us into a stone tunnel. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" He asked just as nervous as his look. "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind" Jack explained. "Oh charming" she muttered with an eye roll. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will didn't seem too surprised by Jack's answer. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." the boat went over a river, gold coins and trinkets covered almost every inch of the place. Will seemed to be in awe at the shiny treasures "and you're completely obsessed with treasure" Jack chuckled. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure" he argued, sounding like a child when he did so. We exited the boat, a large hole in one of the walls. There was voices other than ours, we'd found Barbosa, his crew and "Elizabeth!" Will whispered at the sight of her. Her golden curls were as elegant as ever upon her shoulders though the dress she wore was different than her normal wardrobe. A dark red and rather loosely fitted, though Will didn't seem to mind too much.

Barbosa rambled on before pulling a golden medallion from Elizabeth's neck. William scrambled up, disturbing a small pile of coins. "Jack!" But the pirate pushed him down and silenced him. "Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment!" Turner didn't seem too happy about that. "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" He scoffed. "Unless you haven't noticed, we're severely out numbered by Pirates who can't die. One mistake and none of us leave alive" Y/N warned him before the two men looked at each other. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid" Jack signalled for Y/N to follow and she did, moving upwards towards Barbosa and his men. "Follow my lea-" there was a thump and Jack fell to the ground unconscious, the same happened to Y/N before she could form a reaction.

Barbosa took up the knife from the stone chest of Cortés and smiled maliciously at Elizabeth. "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples.Begun by blood, by blood undone." He sliced Elizabeth's palm and covered the medallion in her blood before dropping it into the chest. "That?s it?" She asked, confused as she thought she was going to die here. "Waste not" he smirked, the pirates waited but there seemed to be no change. This was confirmed after Barbosa shot Pintel in the chest and nothing happened to him. The Curse was still upon them. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbosa gripped Elizabeth's arm tightly, infuriated by the lack of change. "No" she responded smugly. "Where?s his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where!?" When she gave no answer, Barbosa back hand slapped Elizabeth and she tumbled down the small hill they were on. The pirates began arguing amongst each other whilst Will snuck up to Elizabeth, she grabbed the medallion and the two fled. Their disappearance not noticed until it was too late.

Barbosa ordered his crew to find them but the ores to their boats were missing and it was then bumped into the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his companion. "You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel glared at the dreadlocked pirate. "Am I not?" Jack looked down at himself and Y/N shrugged. "You seem pretty lively to me" she laughed but then they were surrounded by pistols, knives and swords. "Palulay?palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, pasley, par- partner, partner?" He rambled trying to find a particular word until Ragetti mistakingly gave it to him "Parley?" "Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" The two were dragged over to Barbosa where Jack negotiated with his mutinous first mate. Jack wouldn't trade the name of whoever's blood they needed until they boarded the Black Pearl and he was very clear that the deal would be over if Y/N was harmed, she was innocent in this whole mess after all.


	5. Interceptor VS Black Pearl

In the Captain's cabin of the Black Pearl, Jack and Barbossa continued their negotiation whilst Y/N munched on an Apple, listening to the whole humorous event. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbosa questioned, Jack planned on marooning him as revenge for the exact same thing that happened to him ten years prior. "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need. Jack took a seat besides Y/N, eyeing the bowl of green and red Apples. "Of the two of you, Jack is the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, I personally trust his word more than anybody else's on this ship" Y/N smiled innocently. "Very well said lass! Although, suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit?" He grinned before picking up a green Apple and taking a large bite out of it. Barbosa eyed the pair suspiciously before Bosun walked in. "Captain! We're coming up on the Interceptor!" The three rushed out and surely enough the Navy ship could easily be spotted in the distance. Barbosa walked up to the bow as Jack proposed another idea. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" But that idea got them both locked in the brigg as the battle between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl began.

The crew amongst the Interceptor planned on using the wind and speed against the Pearl, chucking anything of unimportance overboard to lighten the ship and increase speed but the Pirate ship was faster. Much faster. It wasn't long before the two ships were side by side, the Interceptor's canons now loaded with anything and everything left aboard the vessel. "Fire!" "Fire all!" The ships exchanged cannon fire. A whole was blown in the hull. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Sparrow snapped until he noticed that the shot from the cannon destroyed the lock on his cell door. "Give me a sec lass!" Jack ran off before returning with keys. "Same place, I left em" he grinned "why aren't you a dear?" The two grabbed their things before going up to the deck to join the battle. They were able to secure ropes and swung across to the Interceptor. "Gibbs! Bloody empty" he gave the man his canteen back before rushing to Elizabeth. Y/N shot a pirate in the face and pushed him over the rail before running another one through but their immortality meant that any injuries were not at all lethal, a battle that couldn't be won. 

Evidently proven when the Interceptor's crew were being tied to the mast of the Black Pearl with William missing. Pintel had his pistol out, pointed at the crew as they were tied up. "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters!" He threatened before the Interceptor exploded "Will! You blasted pirate!" Elizabeth screamed, attempting to attack Barbosa. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor" he laughed before pushing her to his crew who began to grab and pull at her but Elizabeth's knight in sea soaked clothes jumped aboard the ship, gun aimed at his own head. "My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins" he explained, making him a valuable necessity. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker" Will continued, glaring intently at Barbossa who stepped forward carefully, his yellowed eyes never leaving Will's. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner" "Elizabeth goes free and the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Barbossa grinned, mouth filled with yellowed teeth or ones made out of silver and gold. There was something sick and twisted to his voice as he answered Will's requests. "Agreed!"

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel chuckled, the Black Pearl anchored near to a deserted island. One that was all too familiar to Captain Jack Sparrow. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will spat, held back by two pirates. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don?t it lads? So I'll be having that dress back before you go" Elizabeth ripped the dress off and threw at him with hatred and disgust in her eyes. "It goes with your black heart" she was then forced onto the ship's plank but took too long to jump for the Pirates' liking. Bosun shook the plank and so Elizabeth fell. Y/N was dragged to the plank yet. "Barbosa, I can't hell but feel confused. Why am I amongst those who you're marooning?" She asked the Captain, he sneered at Jack before looking back at her. "I feel it would be cruel to keep two lovers apart whilst one dies" he cackled before she too was pushed off. A terrible misunderstanding but like Jack, she was allowed her gun and sword. The three swam to the island, exhausted by time they reached dry land and Captain Jack Sparrow watched Barbosa sail away with his ship for the second time.


	6. Rescue And Pointless Confessions

Elizabeth followed Jack as he walked away, arguing with him. Y/N lied on the beach, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. "Damn you James Norrington, it's all your bloody fault" she muttered as Jack came back. He handed her a bottle of rum. "Cheers" she pulled out the cork and took a large swig, it was sweet but not overwhelmingly so. Elizabeth didn't talk much angered by Sparrow and Barbosa. She did converse with Y/N though. "Why...What convinced you to join Will and that wretch? We aren't close so it wasn't to save me so why?" She wasn't angered or annoyed, just curious. Y/N looked at Elizabeth with jealousy in her eyes. "...Someone who I love with all my heart has taken a lover who isn't me. I simply wished to leave no matter the cost. Sparrow was the quickest way." Elizabeth's girlish gossipy side arose. "Is that so? Who is this man then?" Y/N rolled her eyes. "It's someone you know and that's all you'll get out of me" she huffed, drinking from the bottle once more.

When the sun had set, Jack gathered fire wood whilst Y/N caught fish. Enough for two each. After they had their fill, they drank until the sky was pitch black and spotted with stars. The pirates were rum soaked whilst Elizabeth was completely sober. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me" the trio sang, drunkingly skipping around the fire, Y/N fell to the sand with a giggle. "I love this song! Really bad eggs! When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" Sparrow declared as he too fell to the sandy ground. "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main" she told him. Y/N sat up and grinned "I quite like the sound of that. Heeey! We should get Barbosa to sing it before we dump him here!" Jack pointed at Y/N with a toothy smile. "An idea worthy of a Pirate as infamous as meself luv! And I'll be the most powerful pirate in the entire ocean. The entire world!" He corrected Elizabeth, Y/N drank more Rum and finished her fourth bottle before blacking out, Sparrow did the same minutes later.

In the morning, the smell of smoke was strongs. Both Y/N and Jack got up, saw the island burning and ran to Elizabeth. "No!Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade The rum!" Jack shouted, distressed at the loss of vital supplies. "Yes, the rum is gone" "why is the rum gone!?" Y/N snapped, almost more angered than Jack. Almost. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men and women into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" She barked. A signal to her beloved James and father no doubt can't wait to be married. "Just wait. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon" she said matter of factly before sitting down, waiting for her saviours. Jack took out his pistol and Y/N almost did the same but just sat down with a huff. 

Not even an hour later. Ten minutes. That was all it took for Royal Marines to find the trio, Y/N was less than happy about her rescue when she saw that the ship who found them was the Dauntless who was captained by Commodore Norrington. There was several minutes of squabbling about Will's safety but Mr Turner's life would be saved after one request. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift" the words left Elizabeth's mouth easily and of course Commodore Norrington accepted. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearings to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Jack nodded and for the first time that Y/N had witnessed, he looked nervous. "Inescapably clear."

Y/N leaned against the Dauntless' rail and looked out to the sea. There was something calming about watching the amber glow of the evening sky sparkle on the sea like diamonds though that calmness was interrupted when Commodore Norrington approached her. "I understand you're part of Mr Sparrow's crew, he escaped Port Royal with a friend of mine but has told me nothing of her current state. I was hoping you'd be less reluctant in giving me information" his tone was filled with worry but still had its normal business like sound. Y/N chuckled quietly and nodded. "Yes I know exactly what happened to Y/N L/N." She took off her hat and looked at the now stunned and confused Commodore. "She fell in love with a man who saved her life. At the time he was a Lieutenant but eight years later he became the Commodore. Despite sharing the perfect kiss one night, it was painfully obvious that his heart belonged to another. She got so desperate to escape her broken heart that she aided a pirate in his escape, theft of a ship and became one herself. I have no interest in returning to Port Royal Commodore, I can't watch you and Miss Swann have a happy life or I'll go insane." He opened his mouth but words evaded him. 

"Commodore, we're coming up to the Isla De Muerta sir" the ship's navigator reported, he nodded in response. "I shall be with you shortly" the Commodore looked at Y/N once again. "...I'm sorry for causing you such pain. In all honesty, my heart is conflicted. I love you and Elizabeth however...Given my status and rank..." "you chose the extravagant Governor's daughter over the simple tavern girl" Y/N finished with a scowl, putting her triangular shaped hat back on her head. James wanted to say something, anything but his body betrayed him. He looked down silently and with a quiet sigh he returned to his duties. The Commodore gathered three groups of marines and Sparrow before ordering them into the longboats however Sparrow had words with the Commodore. The conversation ended with Elizabeth being secured in the Captain's cabin despite her protests. The groups in the longboats then headed closer to the cursed Isla De Muerta.


	7. Battle Of The Cursed Pirates, Head Start And A Proposal

The marines on the Dauntless waited for anything. A signal or some orders but no movement came from the direction of the longboats. It wasn't until a gun was fired, the bullet also made Lieutenant Gillette's hat fell off, that they realised they were being attacked. Someone immediately rang the ship's bell in hopes of alerting the Commodore but they were painfully silenced with a stab to the chest. The moonlight revealed the pirates true nature, cursed skeletons unable to feel pain and unable to die. The Governor had entered the Captain's cabin before the fight started to talk with Elizabeth, a marine locked the door to ensure his safety as the fight raged on. The Commodore and the men from the longboats returned to the Dauntless and evened out the numbers. Y/N slashed and shot the Skeleton's to pieces, hoping that'd be enough to keep them from getting up. It wasn't. "James!" Y/N blocked an attack aimed at the Commodore's spine before shooting the skeleton's skull off, it hit sea below with a loud splash. "Seeing as you're incapable of watching your back, I'll have to do it for you" she chuckled quietly. "At this moment, it's my front I'm more worrisome about" he was currently duelling another cursed pirate. The fight went on for what seemed like hours before flesh returned to the pirates and they were cursed men no more. Now overpowered and outnumbered, the pirates dropped their weapons as a sign of surrender. "Gentlemen. The ship is ours!" Commodore Norrington declared, the marines cheered at their victory before the pirates were locked into the brigg. Once Elizabeth, William and surprisingly Captain Jack Sparrow returned, the Dauntless set sail back to Port Royal.

Druns were beat, Captain Jack Sparrow faced the hangman's noose as good man or not, Commodore Norrington was bound by the law as were they all. Will walked through the crowd to the raised ground on which Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann and Elizabeth Swann stood. He nodded respectfully towards tge gentlemen before looking at Elizabeth with a desperate longing. "Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you...I love you." The sudden confession shocked the three before Will walked away; the noose was put around Jack's neck. Elizabeth heard a squark and spotted Cotton's parrot, Gibbs and the crew had not abandoned their Captain like previously thought. "I can't breathe" Elizabeth said quietly, falling backwards. "Elizabeth!" Both the Governor and the Commodore helped her despite it being nothing more than a distraction. As the floor beneath Jack fell, Will threw his sword it stuck in the wood and Jack had a foothold. He was freed from the noose by William, the pair then fought until they reached back of the Fort. Surrounded by soldiers it was either back to the noose or a long fall to the sea below.

Commodore Norrington gave Will a look of disappointment, his sword aimed at Sparrow. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann continued. Will nodded with an honest expression "he is a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear" he declared to all those with guns pointed at him. "You forget your place, Turner" Norrington's tone was dark and angered. "It's right here, between you and Jack" Will argued "as is mine!" Elizabeth pushed through the marines and stood by Will's side. "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Governor Swann ordered and so the marines' weapons were lowered. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington questioned Elizabeth, a pained expression on his face as he did so. "It is, I know that your heart does not lie with me. It lies with Y/N, I saw the two of you share a kiss at the ball. Your heart belongs to her not me..." The Commodore seemed to be almost greatful for her words, his heart now free to be with the woman he loved with no social expectations attached.

Jack stepped forward with his usual grin. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" He then looked to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will....nice hat." He walked to the edge of the stone wall. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" before the sentence was finished, Jack stumbled over the edge and fell to the water below. "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose" Lieutenant Gillette laughed before the Black Pearl was spotted in the distance, Sparrow began to swim towards his ship. "What's your plan of action? Sir?" But the Commodore was conflicted and indecisive. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann suggested, Norrington smiled and nodded in agreement. "One day's head start. That's all he gets." The marines leave with Norrington not far behind but the Commodore had personal business to deal with first.

There was a knock at Y/N's door, she was in the living room enjoying a glass of wine and a book. She got up and opened it to see Commodore Norrington. "Commodore? Don't you have a hanging to attend to?" He chuckled quietly and gave her a smug smile. "Unfortunately Mr Sparrow has escaped. I've given him a day's head start but I'm here on personal business so may I please enter?" Y/N stepped aside and opened the door, closing it after the Commodore was inside. She walked back to the living room and held up an empty drinking glass. "Wine?" "Unfortunately I have more business to attend to later today so no but thank you for the offer. Y/N...Miss Swann has declined my love. She saw our kiss during the ball and told me to persue a relationship with you. She herself has partnered with Mr Turner, a smart match ind-" her lips was on his before he could finish, much like their first kiss. It was soft, warm and perfect like before but this time there was nothing wrong with it. James got down on one knee, kissing Y/N's knuckles. "Tomorrow I must give chase to Sparrow but when I return...Y/N L/N. Will you make me the happiest man on God's Earth and accept my hand in marriage?"

~Fin~


End file.
